Lily (original)
The Lily (リリー) are Japanese plate folders made by Rokuoh-sha, the manufacturing branch of Konishi or Konishiroku (predecessors of Konica). This page is about the original -size vertical model introduced in 1909, called Lily Hand Camera (リリー手提暗函), The phrase tesage anbako (手提暗函) is rendered as "Hand Camera" in the Konishi catalogue dated December 1911. In modern sources, it is often translated as "Portable Camera" and the camera called "Lily Portable". The Japanese word anbako literally means "dark box"; it was modeled after "camera obscura" and was used for cameras until around the 1910s. then Lily No.1 (リリー壹號) after the introduction of the Lily No.2. For the horizontal models, see Lily (horizontal). For the later metal and tropical models, see Lily (metal and tropical). Description The vertical Lily has a mixed construction with a wooden main body and a metal folding bed. Metal folding bed: Kikuoka, p.26 of no.10. The bellows have double extension, driven by a knob on the photographer's right. The front standard is made of various metal parts assembled together, instead of the single U-shaped part found on later models. It allows vertical and horizontal movements. There is a brilliant finder atop the left branch of the front standard, and a bubble level is normally attached to it. The name Lily is inscribed on a round plate attached to the left-hand side of the body. Commercial life The Lily was reportedly introduced in January 1909. Date: chronological list given in the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10. The same date is given in Kikuoka, p.26 of no.10. An advertisement for the Lily Hand Camera (リリー手提暗函) dated that year lists the following lens and shutter combinations: Advertisement reproduced in the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website. * Goerz Dagor Ser.III No.0 lens, This page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha says that the Dagor lens is a 120/6.8. Compound shutter, ; * Simili (シミリ) Anastigmat lens, Koilos shutter, ; * Universal Rapid lens, Auto shutter, . A black leather case was offered for ¥3.50. The Universal Rapid lens was perhaps made by Bausch & Lomb and the Auto shutter by Wollensak. Universal Rapid by Bausch & Lomb: this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. Wollensak Auto shutters are mentioned in various Internet websites. The Simili Anastigmat reportedly has f/7.7 aperture. See this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The December 1911 catalogue by Konishi Honten says that the Lily received the Gold Prize at the Japan-British Exhibition, which took place at White City in London from May to October 1910. December 1911 catalogue of Konishi Honten, p.13. Received the Gold Medal at the Japan-British Exhibition: 日英博覧会金賞受領. Took place at White City in London from May to October 1910: this English Wikipedia page. The document gives the English name Lily Hand Camera and the Japanese name リリー手提薄形暗函, meaning "Lily Slim Hand Camera", and the text emphasizes on the camera's slim size. December 1911 catalogue of Konishi Honten, p.13: 特別薄形. The lens and shutter options are slightly altered: * Goerz Dagor Ser.III No.0 lens, Koilos shutter, ; * Extra Aplanat lens, Compound shutter, ; * Universal Rapid lens, Auto shutter, . The case is offered for ¥3.50 extra. Zeiss Protar and Tessar lenses are also mentioned, and a Rodenstock Extra Rapid Aplanat was reportedly introduced in 1912. See this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha, which mentions a Protar Ser.IIIa No.1 (120/9) and a Tessar Ser.IIb No.4 (135/6.3), and the Rodenstock Extra Rapid Aplanat from 1912. The vertical model appears as the Lily No.1 (リリー壹號) in an advertisement dated 1921, along with the horizontal Lily No.2. Advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The camera presented in the illustration is indistinguishable from the model pictured in the 1909 advertisement. The following versions are listed, but no price is given: * Voltas f/8 lens, Victo shutter; * Idea Anastigmat f/7.5 lens, Victo shutter; * Velostigmat Ser.IV f/6.3 lens, Auto shutter; * Collinear f/6.3 lens, Compur shutter. Surviving examples The surviving examples present small variations. Two types of folding struts are known: the narrow type is the same as pictured in the 1909 and 1922 advertisements cited above, and the other type, presumably later, has a wider base. Example with narrow struts pictured in Kikuoka, p.26 of no.10. Examples with wider struts pictured in Kikuoka, p.26 of no.10, and in , item 1117. One example is known with the wider struts and a Gammax shutter. Example pictured in Kikuoka, p.26 of no.10. Another reportedly has a Wollensak Velostigmat Ser.IV (135/6.3) and an Optimo shutter (T, B, 1–300). , item 1117. It has no bubble level and has a black instead of polished metal brilliant finder. An example of the vertical Lily is known with a slightly wider body, called "Lily No.2" in for some reason. , item 1119. It is very similar to the Lily No.1 with narrow struts but for the body size, and has a folding Newton finder added to the left side of the body, in addition to the brilliant finder. It reportedly has a Wollensak Voltas f/8 lens and a Victo shutter (T, B, 10–100). Notes Bibliography * Kikuoka Sei (菊岡清). "Konica history 3. Meiji 41-nen – Taishō 12-nen." (Konica history 3. 明治41年–大正12年. From Meiji year 41 (1908) to Taishō year 12 (1923).) Pp.24–32. * Konishi Honten. Saishin Shashin Kikai Mokuroku (最新写真器械目録, Latest catalogue of photographic apparatus). Published on December 18, 1911. Recent reprint. * P.23. (Brief mention only.) * P.538. * Items 1117 and 1119. * Tanaka Yoshirō (田中芳郎). "Meiji–Taishō jidai no Konishi Honten no kamera wo shiru tame no hon" (明治・大正時代の小西本店のカメラを知るための本, Books about the Konishi Honten cameras of the Meiji and Taishō eras). Pp.92–4. Links In Japanese: * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Lily cameras ** Advertisement for the 1909 Lily Hand Camera ** Lily Hand Camera in the camera list Category: Japanese 8x10.5 folding Category: Konica Category: L Category: 1906-1910